Th21e Tr21uth Pt.2
March 9th, 2028: I've actually got some good news today, for once, regarding Subject # 21. The whiz kid who nearly killed the Machine. I think we've got something special with this one under control. It looks like he passed prelim testing today better than any other subject to date, by a wide margin no less. His motor chip interfaced with the Machine to the point21 where it could fully sense and react to stimuli through the subject within minutes. The Machine could immediately open the subject's mouth, his eyes, control his jaw, move his fingers, toes... it was astonishing to read the results. All other subjects to this point have been nowhere near as reactive so quickly and efficiently. It is my opinion that we be as cautious and careful with this subject as we possibly can. We need to better understand the specific reasoning behind why he is so special, so we can perhaps adapt to it and learn how to do things better with your... well, your street garbage. We have 21only allowed the Machine access to the subject on two occasions during prelim testing, and tomorrow I think I'm going to start with very basic level motor skill testing. See how he does with... see how he does with that. And I guess one last note before I call it a night. I watched Subject #21 as he was released into his cell, for the first time... and ever21y night since then. Every night he follows the exact same routine - it's a very peculiar thing. He doesn't even remotely seem upset or even emotional at all. He doesn't speak a word, either. We know from previous subjects that they are conscious while the MC is active, aware of what they are being made to do. Most have gone co21mpletely insane upon being released for sleep; seven subjects to date have committed suicide within two days. But your whiz kid here goes immediately to sleep, right up until being woken by the Machine the next morning. On a related note, I want to reaffirm my request for more anaesthesia to be brought to me immediately... #21 here may be a special case but others are dropping like flies. If the chip does not allow control of REM sleep, then we need to force it on them with drugs. It's that simple. If a subject doesn't manage to kill themselves, they only end up running themselves through to exhaustion before passing out every night. They nee21d to be sedated! Eventually, of course, we'll find a way to either suppress their awareness or have the Motor Chip control them 24/7, including when they are asleep. But for now, we cannot work with physically or mentally imbalanced subjects; it throws everything off and you know this. I still hold that minor anaesthesia will not affect the motor chip or the testing in any way. The subjects will be able to 21reach REM sleep and through it can keep their mind in stable condition enough to continue testing. Since we cannot allot the subjects to live past their usefulness to us, I do not see a problem with my request. I want permission to start dosing subjects 19 and 22 as soon as possible... let's just see what happens after a few days. See if we can get their connection levels back up and things back on track. This is Dr. Walter Greenberg, signing off. Category:21 Category:Walter Greenberg Category:Motor Control